


The Viper's Embrace

by Destroyer3L



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, XCOM: Chimera Squad
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-neutral Reader, Hidden Depths, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Sparring, Touch-Starved, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyer3L/pseuds/Destroyer3L
Summary: Torque was injured in her most recent operation and was assigned training to work around her injury. You, Agent Umbra, are assigned as her sparring partner, and you find yourself getting closer than you could have imagined.
Relationships: Torque (XCOM)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	The Viper's Embrace

Torque was wounded after an operation went awry, a bomb went off, throwing shrapnel everywhere, including Torque’s tail. She and her squadmates pushed through and made a successful takedown of the assailants. 

While the operation was a success, Torque was left with a nasty scar and was weakened and as a result, She was assigned to training exercises to work around her injury. You, Agent Umbra, you poor sap, were assigned as her sparring partner. Torque will probably kill you, not because of a lack of self-control, but instead, because of a less-than-favorable relationship, purely work-related, technically, and on a less serious note, a massive amount of saucy jokes, which play a part in your less-than—stellar relationship.

An example of one thing, Agents are recommended to use a stop phrase during sparring matches, and, as if they knew the type of people most of you were, recommend not making a “safe word” joke. That isn’t gonna stop your dumbass though, You believe that’s why they increased the supply of anti-venom around the facility.

You entered the training facility, it was a rather nice, large room, and surprisingly empty. The team’s new Field Office was much better than that dump of a railyard that they called their HQ for a while. You approached and called out to the Viper, “Hey Torque,”

The two of you ditched your armor and equipment, wearing what basically just workout clothes. Then the sparring began, while you were a CQB fighter, a human could not match the sheer strength and agility of a Viper. Within moments, she had you wrapped up in her tail, forced to the ground, bound tight. 

You were warned but you couldn’t help but comment, “Hmm, kinky,”

In response she just kind of groaned into her hands, “Really?”

“Well you still haven’t let me go,” in retaliation, her grip tightened, “okayokayokay, I’ll stop.”

At the same time, Torque uncoiled herself from around you, “Listen, Umbra, there is no supervision around here so I can, and will, kill you,”

“Alright, I get it, let’s go again,”

You got into your positions and began again. She moved to coil around you again, but as she went to do this, you quickly dove through the gaps in the coil. You went to restrain her instead. As you were doing this, Torque used her tail to trip you up, and as you were off balance, knocked you to the ground. She put her full weight on top of you, pinned your arms above your head, and bared her fangs.

She was definitely going to kill you for this but, “Are you trying to fight or make out with me? I can’t tell,”

Instead of hitting you or something along those lines, she said, “My fangs are literal inches from your face,”

“That doesn’t help me in the slightest,”

Then she smacked you right across the face(Frankly you expected it to be worse), “Are you like this with everyone?” She asked you.

“Yeah, more or less.” You said. For some reason, you felt the need to hide your face when saying this but you were basically forced to stare right back at her, right into her slit pupils staring daggers at you.

She sighed and allowed you to get up. “Well uh, seems like Terminal did a good job of patching you up so… do you just want me to go?” You asked, peering down, scratching the back of your head.

“No, let’s just go one more time,” She said to you.

The match went a similar way, you attempted to restrain her again, dodging her tail, and wrapped your arms around her neck. You noticed as Torque seemed to slump slightly as your hands graze her hood.

With that, you become emboldened yet again, “Hmm, that’s curious, you sensitive here?” You said, tracing your hands around her hood. Torque leaned back onto your chest, seemingly your touch basically made her helpless. Oh, you are so dead. At that same time though, you made a mental note of, “things to try again”

Torque’s muscles relaxed, just sitting there lackadaisically under your tender ministrations, you could keep running your mouth but you decided that this was much nicer. The normally cold and rude snake lady, basically just laying on your lap, no swears or similar rude language hurled your way, no threats of death, yet at least, it was… nice.

While you couldn’t really see her face, you’d imagine she would be blushing, that is if she can, she is reptilian yet obviously alien, so you are not entirely sure how their biology works, but you understood enough at that moment. 

After about a minute or so of you, basically enjoying each others company, tracing the outline of her hood, you hear her trying to stifle a moan, and with that, there goes your attempt of sitting in silence and enjoying the moment, “What’s wrong, don’t want me to hear those beautiful sounds of yours?” you said, and you decided to push your luck further, pressing a kiss to the back of her hood. What compelled you to do that, you have no idea, it was just some spur of the moment idea, but she seemingly reacted well to it, as she let out a small mewl. 

Goddamn, if you went back in time and told your younger self that you’d have feelings for a lady that seemingly hated you sometimes and was more or less, how would you describe it… a Tsundere, they probably would have believed you. But then you throw in the detail that it’s a, like, seven foot tall snake lady, you wouldn’t know what to think. 

Back to the present, there the both of you were, right in the middle of the secluded training area, Torque leaned back on your chest, just putty in your hands. Torque is definitely different compared to how she is on missions, granted that goes for most of your fellow operators. You watched Torque grab combatants from meters away and crush them to death within her coils, seen her callous personality conflicting with Whisper and other squadmates, and yet, here she is and you could almost describe her as sweet, or cute, or something along those lines. 

You spotted out of the corner of your eye Torque’s tail moving closer to your body, that’s probably not good. Yeah, not good, because before you could react, you were coiled up in her tail, not too tightly but unable to move your body nonetheless, but curiously, she left your arms free. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Torque was right in your face, anger is definitely present in her voice.

“Here’s a better question, do you really want me to stop?” You say in response.

“I.. uh…” Then her voice got really quiet, “Uh, no but…”

“You don’t want others to think you crave affection, just like everyone else?”

“Hey that’s not what…” She said before you cut her off.

“If you really didn’t want any affection, I’d imagine you would have pushed me away sooner, you also left my arms free, which you didn’t even do when sparring, so perhaps, you want me to continue?”

“I… I don’t,” Torque began stuttering, fumbling over her own words, this was a side to her personality that you didn’t even know existed up until that point. She was unable to say anything else, She realized she’s basically digging herself into a hole trying to argue with you.

“I’ve got an idea Torque,” You reach out and cup her face, “If you can tell me straight faced, looking right into my eyes, that you don’t want me to keep going, I’ll leave you alone, and this will never leave this room, but no matter what happens, no one else will hear about this.” 

“Look, can I just meet you in your quarters later, I need some time to think,”

“Sure, I’m not going to pester you,” you said as if you weren’t doing that the whole time, “I’ll be there whenever your ready”

You left the training area, the sparring you did was all that was required, so you returned to your quarters. It was nice, a simple, clean room, with anything you need, like changes of clothes, a few personal items and a fairly nice computer, which was supposed to be for work, but nobody really cares. You know because you watched Shelter play Civilization, in fact, someone streamed it on a screen in the training room, you don’t even know how they did that. Actually they even did it on the holographic map table somehow, the higher ups even made a rule about that.

Just thinking about all of that, the shenanigans the team gets up to when off-duty, it’s just ridiculous. But your thoughts were interrupted by a knock at your door. It was who you suspected, Torque. It was getting late and you thought she wasn’t going to show up.

“So, you ready to answer my question now?” You asked her

She let out a sigh, “I can’t keep this up anymore, I just… I can’t get close to someone in this line of work, I don’t want to lose anyone close to me,”

“So you keep them at arm's length,” You step back from the door, “Maybe should come inside, we can talk more,”

She followed you in and you asked her, while pulling up a chair, “Do you want to lay down, you can use by bed?” You gestured to it, “I’d imagine we may be here for a while and I’d prefer that you’re comfortable,” 

She sat on the edge of the bed and lazily coiled her tail. You began, “Have you told anyone else about your feelings?”

“Yeah, I talked with Jane about this before,”

“That makes sense, you two are close,” you pause for a moment. Director Kelly was always helpful, encouraging the team at every turn always talking about how we exceeded her expectations. On some days, it’s one of the few things keeping you going, as well as your squad, while things are kept professional in the field and in public eye, but in HQ you guys are like family.

“Is there anything else you’re looking to get off your chest, Torque?” You asked her.

“I just feel like… like I wouldn’t be able to get close to anyone if I tried,”

“Well, it’s happening right now, you’re making progress just by opening up to me,” You said, getting closer to her, “You mind if I sit next to you?”

“Knock yourself out,” She responded.

You take a seat next to her on the bed, “Bit more random of a question, are you okay if I get closer to you?”

“Wha… uh, sure?” She responds.

“So you’d be okay if I did this?” You ask, taking a gamble, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. She startles slightly but relaxes quickly, and even rests her head on your shoulder.

You think to yourself,  _ ‘She must be so touch-starved’ _ . You say to her, “You seem tired, do you want to lay back?”

“Yeah… I’d like that,” 

You turn off the lights, except for one, soft light. You do it so you can see what you’re doing, should you have to get up late at night, just a kind of habitual thing.

You begin to move back towards the pillows, almost having to drag her back as she just clings to you. Once you're done with that, you try to pull away, expecting to just fall asleep at your desk, but she holds you tighter. 

She said to you, “Please stay, I…” She sighed, “This is going to sound corny but, I don’t want to lose this feeling,”

“I get it, now that you have this intimacy… that warm, fuzzy feeling, it’s blissful isn’t it?” You question as you scooted closer to her. Did you intend to sound so seductive? No, but as you witnessed Torque actually get flustered because of it, you were glad it was. Again, seeing this side of her was new to you, so this was interesting, and more importantly, something you wanted to see more.

As you got under the less than exceptional sheets on your bed, you quickly noticed just how cold the night was, it was much colder than forecasted as it was still early September, usually warmer clothes and are provided later in the month. Now the bed was pretty good, decently sized, and it was comfy enough and you slept well, usually. You quickly realized though, Torque could be cold-blooded. This occured to you as she snuggled closer to you, feeling the cold scales of her tail wrap around your legs, her arms gripping you tighter, pulling your bodies closer together.

You slip your hands under the shirt she had on, slowly inching your hands up her back. You notice that she drifted to sleep and it made you feel peaceful, you and you admired her sleeping form, her elegant, slender body wrapped around yours, good lord, you could stay like this forever. 

You found your eyelids getting heavier as your muscles relax, falling asleep in the viper’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I feel satisfied with, let me know how I did, whether it be with my writing, the tags or something else. On another note, if you want to see a continuation of this or another Agent, let me know, I love the characters from Chimera Squad and would definitely enjoy writing more.


End file.
